


or at least it'll help you with the feeling

by musicforswimming



Category: E Street Band
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd all found Danny's latest hiding place for his shit so they figured they would let him know by smoking some of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	or at least it'll help you with the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for Erica's hickey commentfic post.

They were pretty stoned, and they were fucking around on the bus before they had to get inside for the sound check. They'd all found Danny's latest hiding place for his shit so they figured they would let him know by smoking some of it, but then everyone else was gone and it was just them, fucking around instead of getting their guitars inside. Let's face it, they were both too stoned for it to be real clear, and way too stoned for it to be anything _but_ a good idea, right?

"Seriously, man," Bruce says, after they've managed to pull themselves together. "We gotta get in there." And then he breaks out giggling, and manages to squeak, "I'm the fuckin' frontman, Steve, and my fuckin' _band_ \-- "

Both of them get a wicked fit of the giggles once Bruce starts pulling his shirt back on and points to something on his chest, a bright red mark by his shoulder that Steve dimly remembers not being able to lift his mouth from. It's all a haze, though, especially now that they're both unable to focus on anything but how hilarious it is. Probably they're still pretty stoned.

It takes some time for them to finally get their shit together, mostly they keep trying to stop giggling (it doesn't go well, on account of Bruce found Steve's hat, and started giggling over that, and when they were getting ahold of themselves again Bruce couldn't figure out his belt buckle and that set them off _again_). The door opens at one point, and Max steps up into the bus, looks at them for a second, and then turns around and walks back out without saying a word.


End file.
